Beneath the Sheets
by Storm-the-Windrider
Summary: Logan is at his bachelor party but he starts to have second toughts about his marriage as he meets someone else.......
1. Chapter 1

Beneath the Sheets..  
  
Well not exactly a Christmas special but just a normal story. Hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: Logan is at his bachelor party, everything seems to go fine until someone, whom we all love and respect, shows up.  
  
Logan's bachelor party..  
  
"Hey c'mon Logan what's up with that long face, it's your bachelor party lighten up!!!" said Bobby Drake, one of Logan's best friends.  
  
"Oui mon ami, enjoy yourself, look there are plenty of ladies round here..maybe we can have little fun with them, non" added the quite handsome ladies man that was Remy Lebeau.  
  
"No way, dats what you do. Not me. I'm gonna be married tomorrow an I don't wanna ruin this..y'all go have fun, am jus gonna have a few more drinks." responded Logan as he ordered some more brandy from the bar tender.  
  
"If you don't mind I'll stay with you, I know we're not the best of friends but since you're going to marry my ex-girlfriend..what I'm trying to say is..let's put our differences apart and just enjoy ourselves" Scott Summers said as he sat right next to Logan occupying the stool that Remy had been sitting on just a few minutes ago.  
  
Logan looked at the man up and down, he was studying him. That's how Logan was...he wasn't exactly the social type..but Scott seemed to be a respectable guy and Jean had always talked about him highly, almost like he didn't have any flaws, any negative aspects...at times he thought that maybe she should be marrying him instead.  
  
"Quite big talk there...well I guess ya mean well an all so....but mind you am doing this only for Jeannie..." said Logan giving Scott a firm but friendly handshake...Scott nodded in approval.  
  
The night didn't seem to change much..Remy was still dancing, Logan and Scott were still talking and drinking at the bar and Bobby and Warren were chatting up some girls..  
  
As Scott and Logan talked about business and stuff a woman, quite tall with shocking white hair and considerably intriguing blue eyes walked towards them..as she approached the bar she casually laid a hand on Scott's shoulder.  
  
Scott didn't need to turn around to know who it was...  
  
"Hey Ororo, I thought you weren't going to show up"  
  
"Well I wouldn't have that's for sure, but you seemed to need me so desperately so I decided to come" said the white haired woman, not even acknowledging Logan's presence. She sat on Scott's lap, which brought a questioning eyebrow on Logan's face.  
  
"Don't ask." said Scott to Logan..  
  
The two seemed to be good friends, although they seemed quite close, maybe there was something going on between them, thought Logan.  
  
"By the way this is Logan he's going to get married tomorrow, to Jean.you know...my ex" said Scott while Logan half smiled at Ororo who looked at him with a sweet yet sexy smile.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya, Ororo" Logan was taking in her beauty...he was quite impressed with the way her white hair made her blue eyes stand out.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Logan, I hope I am not interrupting anything important."  
  
Logan slightly chuckled. "Nah darling, aint nothing much going on, I'd say you're actually making this night a bit more interesting."  
  
"Thank you." Said Ororo as she sipped Scott's drink.he didn't seem to mind, in fact his gaze seemed to be elsewhere.  
  
"Hey what are you looking at Scotty, trying to find a nice lady to take to the wedding tomorrow...I thought you were taking me" said Ororo playfully, trying to tease Scott.  
  
"No, no, that's not what I was doing. I was just looking at the amount of girls Remy can attract by just dancing. Lucky man" said Scott as he chuckled and looked back at her smiling. "Anyway none of these girls compare to you, beautiful."  
  
"Watch it Scott, I might just change my mind. You're getting a bit too flirty, I think you've had enough to drink." stated Ororo, as she got off Scott's lap. Both of them laughed, while Logan was still trying to figure out if there was something going on between them.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
It was about 1.00 am when Remy, Warren, Bobby and Scott left leaving Ororo and Logan at the bar talking.  
  
"It must have been tragic for you not to remember who you were and most importantly who your parents were.....I lost my parents in an accident, it's hard to get by but that's how life is I guess"  
  
Logan was quite drawn to her for some reason and he felt really comfortable with her...he never felt like this with Jean. He always had to be alert, making sure he did everything right. Sometimes it seemed that he was going a bit out of character.trying to be something he wasn't but strangely this woman made him open up to her without even asking. It was like they knew each other already. Logan tried to move these thoughts away but the more he tried the more he started wandering if this whole marriage thing was right. He loved Jean with all his heart but there was just something about this woman that made him feel strangely at ease and peaceful unlike his usual moody self.  
  
"I'm really sorry bout that, it must be really hard for ya.." said Logan as he sipped the rest of his drink. He decided not to have anymore or he'd really have a problem driving back to his apartment.  
  
"Well it is getting quite late..I must go now." said Ororo as she paid the bar tender.  
  
"Ya know I aint da social type but..it was really nice talking ta ya an all, hope we can do dis another time." said Logan as he paid the bartender too and accompanied her outside. Once outside he decided to take a smoke.  
  
"I am sorry but would you mind doing that when I leave..I don't like smoke."  
  
Logan didn't usually give away a good smoke just because someone told him to, not even when Jean told him. But as said before the woman had a strange hold on him and he found himself tossing the cigar to the ground and stepping on it to turn it off.  
  
They talked a bit more. "So, do ya need a lift or something?" offered Logan.  
  
They were standing right in front of his old, but still in perfect, shape Harley Davidson.  
  
"What in that?!" said Ororo pointing at his bike. Logan laughed at that, he would have usually been offended. That bike was all he recalled of his past.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong you scared ya might drop off?"  
  
"No, it's just I've never been on one." she said a bit hesitantly.  
  
"Well then this is a great opportunity..you'll finally know what if feels like to ride on a bike. C'mon, hop in" said Logan as he sat on the bike, passing her a helmet.  
  
"Don't you use one?" she asked as she put it on. She didn't know why she trusted this man, or why she told him about her past...she wasn't that social either. Although when she was with her closest friends she seemed to open up, like a flower. But Logan was just someone she had just met..how could it be that this man made her feel like this. The worst part was that he was getting married tomorrow, no chance to get to know what he was really like or what it would be like to be with him..after all he was quite an attractive man.dark and rugged, not really her type but certainly attractive.  
  
As soon as she was ready and in position..her hands on his waist holding a tight grip, she really didn't like bikes... "Woh darlin, ya gotta loosen that grip a bit...I promise I won't go too fast." said Logan as he started the engine......he was trying to hide the fact that he enjoyed the way her hands were around his waist and her body pressed against his back..but he couldn't think about this, he was getting married tomorrow and he didn't want to mess up anything..he had done that too many times in the past.  
  
"Um.sorry..." said Ororo as she pressed the side of her face against his back..  
  
They headed off and Ororo was giving him directions on where to turn and where to slow down..finally they reached her apartment. He discovered that her place wasn't that far from his. It would probably take him thirty minutes to get home.  
  
"Well here we are darlin.."  
  
"Thank you, Logan..it was very nice of you." Said Ororo as she handed him the helmet and climbed off the bike...she was quite taken by the ride, he was going too fast in her opinion. Despite that it felt exciting; maybe it was because this was the first time she ever was on one.  
  
"Just don't hold on so tight next time, it can be a real pain. Hey, hold on I'll walk ya up." As soon as he said that Ororo tensed, he might be one of Scott's friends but she didn't completely trust him just yet.  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary." Logan quickly picked up of her nervousness and quickly added."I just want to make sure ya get in safely..this neighbourhood aint all that safe, I hope ya didn't misunderstand me"  
  
She was still a bit hesitant but she decided to believe him after all it was true, the streets weren't safe especially at this time.  
  
"Ok then, my apartment is just across the street." Logan followed her to the entrance of the building, and continued to follow her until they reached her apartment door.  
  
"Well here is my apartment, good luck for tomorrow."  
  
"Ya will be there, right?" asked Logan slightly hoping that she did.  
  
"Yes, Scott will pick me up tomorrow morning, he wants me to choose some flowers. I seem to have a good taste in them...at least that's what he says."  
  
Logan looked at her eyes, she looked back at him. He looked almost dazed, then he blinked and spoke with a surprisingly husky voice. "So.I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
Ororo suddenly felt uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her. "Yes I will see you tomorrow." she said dismissingly.  
  
Logan realised his mistake, but kept quiet..he smiled at her once more and left. Ororo entered her apartment and as she closed the door she leaned against it and let out a small sigh.  
  
TBC.  
  
Reviews please..next chap will be up soon..as usual. Lol!! xxxxxxxx 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback guys!!! Much appreciated!! Here's the next chap.  
  
Disclaimer: Where is Logan?  
  
Rated: R  
  
Chapter 2 - Where is Logan?  
  
"I told we should have taken the other road, it was a right turn. We are going to be soooo late"  
  
Ororo was in the car with Scott, they were heading to the chapel about an hour late...  
  
"Look Ro, I'm sorry ok. You were right and I was wrong..I have to admit sometimes I want to be in charge of the situation and I hate it when people correct me, especially you. Your always right sweetie"  
  
"Don't give me that sweetie crap Scott. It's going to be so embarrassing." Said Ororo as she glared at Scott, sometimes he was a real pain in the ass.  
  
"Sorry, we can still go to the reception, nah?" asked Scott hoping it would lighten her mood.  
  
"Well lets just hope they are still there because I have no idea where it is." Her tone of voice was calm, she seemed to calm down a little."  
  
"So am I forgiven?" asked Scott smiling at her devilishly. She looked at him trying to keep a straight face, but she couldn't help laughing at his goofy smile.  
  
"Yes, I forgive you." She laughed at the situation they were in and then she added sounding anything but angry. "We are sooo late"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Where is he? I called his apartment and he isn't picking up the phone" asked Jean.  
  
"I haven't got a clue luv, he's nowhere to be found" responded Betsy.  
  
The whole chapel was fool of people mostly high classed, all "friends" of Jean. Her family was there too and Jean's father was getting quite impatient.  
  
"Honey how could you want to marry this ungrateful idiot, he's late for his own wedding!!!" the man was furious. Logan was sure in trouble.  
  
"Well he will have a lot of explaining to do but for now I think we should call the wedding of-"  
  
"Jean!!!" Bobby came in the chapel, he was talking to Logan on his cell phone. He didn't look happy at all.  
  
Jean quickly went up to him. "Where is he?!!" said the read haired bride to be.  
  
"He's..he's not....coming.." Bobby braced himself. Jean looked like she was about to explode.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS NOT COMING!!!" everyone turned around and looked at Jean she had thrown her flowers to the ground and grabbed Bobby by the collar of his suit. "Where is he Bobby, or so help me God you will not live to see tomorrow."  
  
"I-I don't know Jean, honestly.......jeez, and you're wondering while he left..huh." said Bobby brushing her hand off his collar.  
  
Jean was about to punch him when Betsy stopped her. "Calm down luv. I'm sure Logan has good reason for this.."  
  
"Good reason!! What reason would he have for 'not coming' to his wedding!!!" Betsy was still holding Jean by the arms as she tried to calm her down.  
  
As Betsy got Jean to finally sit down on a chair, Scott and Ororo rushed in to see if they were late.  
  
"Hold the wedding we..." Scott slowly realised that there was no wedding going on. Everyone was taking the decorations off and some people were actually leaving.  
  
"What the hell is going on here" said Ororo. She looked at Scott and he looked back at her with the same expression she had on her face. They were both confused.  
  
Upon seeing Scott, Jean headed his way and hugged him. "He's not here, I don't know where he is...Bobby says he isn't coming. I can't believe he's doing this to me.  
  
Ororo went to see Bobby. He was talking to the Priest, she went up to him. She was determined to know where Logan was. She had only known him since yesterday and she already felt worried for him. *You got it bad girl* she thought. Jean seemed to be more worried about the wedding and what people would think of her than him. It occurred to Ororo that this high classed snob didn't know just how the poor man was feeling, she didn't seem to care either.  
  
"Bobby, where is he?"  
  
Bobby looked at her and answered sincerely. "I really don't know Ororo, he said he wasn't coming and then he hanged up the phone" Ororo thought for a second and then asked. "Can I speak to him, maybe if I talk to him he will at least tell me what is gong on"  
  
"Sure go ahead." Bobby gave her his mobile phone and she headed outside so no one would hear. She understood Logan unlike certain people. He simply did not want to be found at the moment.  
  
She went through Bobby's phone book and found Logan's number. She pressed the call button and waited for an answer. The phone was ringing. After three rings he picked up. "Listen Bobby I said I aint cum-" he sounded frustrated.  
  
"No Logan, it's me Ororo."  
  
There was a slight pause from him.  
  
"..Hey darlin, glad ya came...look am sorry bout this, I know Jean is probably throwing tantrums" he said with a slight chuckle. He wasn't as happy as he wanted to sound.  
  
"More like throwing chairs at poor old Bobby" she said as she peaked through the door. "Logan, what is going on why aren't you here?"  
  
"Listen I-I don't know if I can go through this...look don't tell anyone ok, am at a Hotel not far from the Theatre near 'Vinny's Pizza Place'. Meet me at the entrance, I'll tell ya everythin when ya get there."  
  
"Fine Logan, but what am I going to say to everyone else?" asked Ororo as she checked if anyone saw her talking on the phone...  
  
"Just say I hanged up da phone or something." After that she hanged up and went to give the phone back to Bobby, who was now setting the chairs back, the place had been cleared out and only Jean her family and a few of Logan's friends stayed to clear everything else.  
  
"Well.." Bobby said, hoping she had found out anything on his friends location.  
  
"Nothing." she felt bad for lying but she had to respect Logan's wishes. "Look am going to have to go..it's obvious he's not coming."  
  
"Yeah sure, thanks for trying anyway."  
  
"No problem." Ororo now went up to Jean. "Hey look, am sorry all of this happened, I don't know Logan that much but I know he has good reason for this, I hope everything works out." said Ororo as she put a reassuring hand on Jean's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Ororo, thanks for coming anyway" Jean didn't even look at her, she didn't seem to rally want to talk right now. Ororo respected that, after saying her goodbyes to everybody else she left. Scott offered to accompany her home but she had refused, it seemed that Jean needed support, and he was the right person to give it to her.  
  
As she arrived in front of the Hotel she saw Logan, he was still wearing his suit, but the bowtie was nowhere to be seen. He caught site of her and smiled. It had started to rain by the time she left and Ororo was soaked down to the bone, Logan quickly brought out his umbrella and accompanied her inside.  
  
"Thanks fer cumin darling, I'll explain when we get in"  
  
As they entered the Hotel they headed towards the reception.  
  
"May I help you sir?" asked the man at the reception.  
  
"Yes I'm Mr. Logan Howlette, I ordered a room about fifteen minutes ago."  
  
The man looked through a book and then handed Logan his room keys. "Room 245."  
  
"Thanks" said Logan. "Shall we." He took Ororo's hand and led her to his room. As they entered his quite large room she sat on his bed waiting or rather dying to know what this was all about.  
  
He sat next to her his head laid back. "I just can't do this darling, I- I....it's not right to marry someone ya don't love right?" he asked her. As Ororo looked into his eyes she saw just how hard it was getting for him. She found her hand moving up to caress his face as she answered him. "Yes, it is not right. But it isn't right not to tell them how you feel. Jean is having a real hard time, and Bobby is really worried, everyone is worried. I'm worried."  
  
Logan looked at her, she was smiling at him with something that seemed like affection. He sat upright and got closer to her. Now he knew what was holding him back from getting married..It was her, she was what was on his mind since he had first met her, all he wanted to do was be with her. Away from everyone and everything except for her.  
  
"I know Ororo but, the fact is.."  
  
"Yes, what is it Logan?" asked Ororo expectantly. Logan wound his arms around her waist and leaned in closer...  
  
"Logan what..what, no stop this is not right this is...this is..." she was cut off by Logan as he kissed her.  
  
He broke the kiss just to gasp for air, and added.. "I need ya Ororo.."  
  
She quickly backed away and got away from the bed.."What are you saying Logan, am I the reason you didn't show up because if that's it then I do not want to have anything to do with you!!"  
  
"No Ororo wait, look I didn't want it to happen but I can't help the way I feel darlin." He got up and put his hands on her shoulder but she moved away again. "No Logan, you need to figure out what you want, I do not want to be the reason for such an ordeal..don't you care about the way Jean is feeling right now, how would you feel if she did the same to you!!!" Ororo started for the door but Logan grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let me go Logan, I don't want to hear what you have to say..."  
  
"Why, is it because ya scared I might actually have feelings for ya!! Look I didn't do this ta hurt Jean, I don't love Jean, I only loved the idea of being with her....I care for her but I can't help the feelings I have for ya. I know it's too soon but..." Ororo was standing right in front of the door her back turned to him he approached her and removed her coat, she didn't oblige. He left the coat to drop on the floor and kissed her neck. Ororo knew this was wrong but she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted this as well.  
  
"I think we got something, you an me, ya know..ya can't deny that. I knew the first time our eyes met..we spent little time yesterday but in that time I realised that I felt really good being with you and then there was the fact that I could open up to ya so easily. It frightened me at first but then I realised that this marriage was not meant to be, you an me are ment ta be Ororo..if ya'd only give me a chance ta show ya..." He didn't finish the sentence because she had finally turned around to see him.  
  
"Are you sure this isn't a big mistake?" she smiled at him caressing his face, she was uncertain and so was he. "I don't know, all I can say is that we could be good together, for each other. Please darling give me this chance." He said almost pleading.  
  
"I don't know Logan, are you sure you want to throw your marriage away just for someone whom you've just met?"  
  
"You're not just anyone Ororo, ya different from most of the girls I've known. Ya stand out, not because of yer hair...well partly" she smiled a little at that and wound her arms around his neck. "But the fact is you're special, I don't know much about ya but I certainly want to know more weather it's good or bad..I want to know you, I want to know what makes ya tick, I wanna know the woman that ya are" "God Logan, I really do not know what to say."  
  
"Then don't say anything, just feel.." He leaned in to kiss her again and this time she didn't move away.  
  
TBC....next chap..well I aint gonna say anything!!! He he he. ;) Just review!! Lol!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men, Marvel does..please don't sue!!!! :)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Logan kissed her slowly not wanting to take any haste in the task at hand. Despite the fact that she was getting lost in this kiss, Ororo still couldn't help but think this was a whole big mistake. As Logan laid her on the bed she looked at his grey eyes...they held some kind of sorrow mixed with lust look. She tried to understand what exactly this man was feeling for her but she couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Logan, we barely know each-"  
  
"Hey I said don't say anything, just feel..." he interrupted smiling at her.  
  
Ororo poked him in the shoulder and continued. "We barely know each other, this..this is not the way I approach these sort of things."  
  
Logan sighed and sat up on the bed, Ororo did the same and for awhile there was just silence.  
  
"Fine, I understand ya wanna take it slow. Do ya want anything ta eat darlin?" He asked as he got up from the bed and ordered some food from room service.  
  
"Just some water please." He ordered some water for Ororo and a sandwich for himself. After he put the phone down he crossed his arms and just stared at her.  
  
"I really hate it when you do that" said Ororo as Logan raised his eyebrow in confusion not understanding what she meant.  
  
"When I do what?"  
  
She got up from the bed and walked towards him and stopped just a few inches away from him. "I don't like it when you stare at me like that. It unsettles me."  
  
"Really?" Logan took out a cigar from the back pocket of his jeans and lighted it with his lighter which he quickly put back in his pocket as he saw the look on Ororo's face... "Urm...sorry I forgot ya don't like smoke..do ya mind if I go out an take a smoke?"  
  
She turned her back to him and went back to sitting on the bed. "Yeah, go ahead"  
  
"Thanks, by the way if room service arrives ya can let them in. I'll be back in fifteen minutes" Ororo nodded her head and switched on the T.V in the room. It seemed that Logan was quite a wealthy man even if he acted like he wasn't. He had worked in Jean's business Company for a few years and he was certain that after all of this he would certainly get fired. Nevertheless he had enough money to stay unemployed for a month, which was enough time for him to get a new job.  
  
As he walked down the lobby and headed towards the bar of the Hotel he thought about the mess he had gotten himself into. He couldn't understand what made him so certain that this woman was meant for him, that they were meant to be together.he just knew. But he needed to be certain about the way she felt about 'him'.  
  
Logan had only 2 drinks and then headed back to his room. He opened the door and saw Ororo watching T.V. next to her was a tray, probably from room service, with a sandwich in a plate and a glass of water already empty. He closed the door and Ororo turned to look at him. "Hey"  
  
"Hey" he sat next to her and took his jacket off, then his shirt followed revealing his toned and muscular chest. Ororo felt the urge to run her hands up and down his chest but she had to be discreet, for now. "Look am gonna take a shower..."  
  
"Well then I'll be off" she said, switching off the television. Logan turned and looked at her with disappointment written all over his face. She didn't want to leave either, but she didn't know if her stay would lead to any good.  
  
He quickly turned around and headed towards the bathroom not saying a word.  
  
"Logan, I have to. Don't you understand that if I stayed we might do something we could regret!" All that she could hear was the loud 'thump' of the bathroom door closing. She headed towards the bathroom and opened the door.  
  
"Listen to me!! I cannot stay here tonight Logan..I'm sorry."  
  
"Fine ya can leave if ya want ta..." his tone of voice betrayed him, Ororo could tell that he was upset.  
  
*Goddess what do I do...I have to leave but I do not want to...I really want to be with him. I can't believe this is happening to me, no man has ever made me feel like this* thought Ororo.  
  
Logan regretted being so angry at her but the couldn't help it...him and rejection didn't exactly go along. Apart from that he had to let her go. She needed time to figure things out and so did he, if they rushed things like he did with Jean then they're relationship probably wouldn't work.  
  
He opened the curtain of the shower and looked at her.  
  
"Logan, do you mind.." Ororo turned her back to him, given the fact that he was naked and that a certain part of his lower body was making her lose focus, which made her unable to concentrate.  
  
"What..." he looked down at himself and grinned. "Ya see somethin ya like darlin"  
  
"Stop toying with me Logan, one minute you're angry the next you're teasing me. Is this how it's going to be with you? Look I can't deny the fact that I find you attractive but that is not enough for you to call your own wedding off!! I want you Logan, I want to be with you but I can't stop feeling guilty!!"  
  
"Ororo, we've gone through this."  
  
"I don't care if we have to go through this a hundred times. What if doesn't work out between us!!" Ororo still had her back turned.  
  
"Ya know what am sick of this. Just go!! I'll pick ya up tomorrow an am takin ya out ta dinner weather ya like it or not!!" after that was said he closed the curtain and continued his shower.  
  
"We'll see about that Logan!!" she left the bathroom and left the room.  
  
*Why is he so persistant, so arrogant and so..so...ow who are you kidding girl, you like him an you know it!!* thought Ororo.  
  
TBC.. 


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!!!! lol!!! xxxxxxxx  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them, don't sue..everything belongs to Marvel.  
  
Rated: R..fer now.  
  
Beneath the sheets chapter 4....  
  
The night had passed and Logan couldn't sleep, all he could do was twist and turn beneath the sheets of his bed..  
  
He decided to get up and get a beer, to help him focus. All he could do was think about her. Ororo.  
  
Since she left he couldn't stop thinking about her...it was pure torture.  
  
"Shit, I really need to do something bout this...I don't even have her phone number.." said Logan to himself as he sat down on the bed. It wouldn't be wise for him to go back to his apartment downtown just yet, Jean would have probably tried to call him...thank God she didn't have his new mobile number. He told Bobby specifically not to give it to anyone just yet.  
  
Logan eventually went back to bed with thoughts of Ororo still in his head.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Ororo sat on her big and lonely bed...she couldn't get any sleep. She wondered if Logan felt the same. As hard as she tried to avoid it he was affecting her in every way..even sexual. The man was so sexually appealing it scared her. Every time he would walk in a bar or in a simple coffee shop he would get attention from every single female in the room..she knew that for sure. But it wasn't just about sex...she felt strangely attached to him like she knew him in some other life or something.  
  
She never believed in things like soul mates but there certainly was some sort of connection.  
  
*Woah!! I'm thinking too hard. I better get some sleep, tomorrow is Saturday and I have to get some shopping done.* as she was about to go to bed a thought just struck her.  
  
*When exactly is he coming to pick me up..he didn't..actually I didn't give him any time to say anything else..* she thought as she sighed and sat up on the bed again.  
  
Ororo decided to call Bobby and ask him for Logan's number..  
  
The phone rang twice before he picked up and it was past 12.00am.  
  
".urm, who..who's dis." asked a very grumpy Bobby, you would think a guy like him would be up at this time but the stress of the wedding must have gotten to him as well.  
  
"Sorry Bobby it's me Ororo..I.erm, was just wondering if you had Logan's number."  
  
A pause came from the other end of the line untill she added. "Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah.erm, why do you want his number, and why not wait till morning?" he was getting a bit suspicious but Ororo managed to keep her voice calm.  
  
"It's just a very important matter..please Bobby." He still didn't let go. "Since when did you two become so..close huh...what's so important neways." his voice sounded normal..he was fully awake and attentive to every single word she said..she had to be extremely careful.  
  
"Will you just give me the number Bobby, I promise to tell you why tomorrow. I'll call you." Her voice still didn't sound convincing but he decided to finally drop the subject, partly because he wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
"Fine.."  
  
Once she got the number she thanked him and hanged up. As soon as she hanged up she picked the phone again to call Logan.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Something woke up Logan..a disturbing annoying sound that came from the far table in his Hotel room..something that sounded like.  
  
"Ow shit!!" he quickly got up and turned the light on. It was still ringing. He spotted it and picked it from the table...  
  
"Hello?" he didn't know who it was because it wasn't one of the numbers he stored on his phone. He was hoping it wasn't Jean..he would talk to her on Monday at work, if he was still employed.  
  
"Hey, it's Ororo." at the mention of her name his heart did something strange..he decided to ignore it, fact was he was really happy that she called. Although he didn't get how she got his number.  
  
"Hi, ya sure pick da right time ta call.." It came out a bit rudely, he didn't intend to but he didn't want her knowing just how happy he was. He silently cursed himself for his stupid attempt to sound indifferent.  
  
"Ow sorry I'll call later..." she knew it wasn't a good idea, maybe it was better if she hanged up.  
  
"Naw darlin, am sorry ya didn't disturb me at all..I, I was kinda thinking boutcha." Logan frowned as the words came out of his mouth... *Can't I just keep my feelings in check just for once, just hearing her voice makes my heart make summer salts. What kinda pussy have I turned into. A lovesick pussy that's what..*  
  
His conscience was telling him the exact truth. Nevertheless he wasn't going to admit it to her just yet. It might scare her off. "So ya gonna come out with me today" it was almost half past twelve, the day had already started.  
  
"Yeah, about that. I have to do some shopping first, but I'll come with you only on one condition."  
  
*Oh, Oh.* thought Logan.  
  
"You have to tell her...first thing tomorrow morning. You have to call Jean." She hoped he would accept, it was the best thing for both of them.  
  
"Well.I guess it's better than you askin me to give up smokin, so I'll do it. I was going to do it on Monday but...ok."  
  
"Cool.what time do you want to pick me up?" she asked unable to hide her happiness. It was like high school all over again.when the guy she had a crush on asked her out. It was almost the same feeling.  
  
"Well it depends on what time ya goin shopping. I don't mind helping ya go round an stuff...since ya aint got a car."  
  
"What in that infernal bike of yours!?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"No dummy, I do have a car ya know." he said sweetly.  
  
"Ok, come over at 12.30"  
  
"Kay, an by the way what kinda flowers do ya like?"  
  
"Roses..why?"  
  
"Ow, nuffin..i'll c ya later then." He replied, too quickly.  
  
Ororo secretly smiled to herself and responded. "So it's a date then.."  
  
"Ya can bet yer fine ass on it." after that they both laughed.  
  
"Ok then. Goodnight..."  
  
"Nite.."  
  
After he hanged up the phone, Logan went back to bed smiling to himself. After 10 minutes he finally fell asleep, so did Ororo.  
  
TBC..hope y'all liked it next chap will be up soon!!! xxxxx 


	5. Chapter 5

Beneath the sheets.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men..please do not sue!!  
  
Rated: R (sexual situations)  
  
Summary: Logan and Ororo finally get down to it but then someone comes to pay a visit.....  
  
Chapter 5  
  
11.30am, Sunday Morning...  
  
*Oh Goddess!!!! He's already here?!* Thought Ororo slightly shocked by the fact that he was early. She was just out of the bathroom when she heard Logan knock at the door again.  
  
"Coming!!!" She quickly tied her towel tighter and headed towards the door.  
  
As she opened the door Ororo couldn't quite catch her breath. Logan was dressed in a black shirt that showed off his muscular body. His hair was combed and tied back in a short but neat pony tail. He had rolled his sleeves up and had three top buttons loose, which showed a glimpse of his somewhat hairy chest. He wore a pair of faded black jeans and clean white Adidas trainers. Ororo felt a certain familiar heat reach her center.. *Damn girl, get a grip. Wow is it me or is it getting hot in here..* "H-Hi, I'll be ready in a few minutes..." she just couldn't take her eyes off him, but Ororo didn't want to look like an idiot so she found the strength to collect herself and motioned for him to come in. Through all this Logan didn't say a word, he just looked at her, smiling slightly. This made Ororo even more nervous, it was like he 'knew' exactly what she was going through, like he knew that she wanted him right here and right now. Logan sat on the sofa in her living room and took his eyes off her for the first time and turned the television on. He was waiting for her to say it, he wanted her to tell him and he would wait all day just to hear her say it...  
  
She knew exactly what he was waiting for... "You look good today, Logan." Still no change his gaze was still on the T.V, still grinning.  
  
"Fine!!! You look fantastic Logan. Yes, very..very.sexy" She approached the sofa and stood in front of Logan, he moved his head so he could watch the football game on T.V. He wasn't really interested in what was on T.V, but he liked giving her a hard time. Ororo looked at him disappointed and moved away, Logan quickly grabbed her waist pulling her onto his lap. Ororo laughed sexily and looked at him smiling, more like grinning actually.  
  
"So.how do I look?" asked Logan nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Definitely sexy..." she cupped his face in her soft hands and kissed him gently. *Goddess he feels so good against me and that cologne of his is sure working its magic.* thought Ororo as she wound her arms around Logan's neck and kissed him harder.  
  
Logan kissed her back and caressed her right thigh; the action elicited a lustful moan from Ororo. As much as he wanted to continue Logan had to break the kiss. "Ororo.I think it's better if we stop or so help me God I don't think I'll be able to take ya anywhere but the bed today" he said as he now stroked her back.  
  
*He's right, Goddess I need to control myself...what is wrong with me!!!* Thought Ororo as she got off Logan.  
  
"I'll be ready in about 20 minutes. Do you want anything to eat in the meantime?"  
  
"Nah, it's ok."  
  
"Are you sure, I'm quite the cook" she said smiling affectionately at him. Logan looked at those beautiful blue eyes and saw the affection in them.he didn't know what had brought that on but he was glad to see it.  
  
"No, I'm sure" She nodded and headed towards her bedroom.  
  
He tried to think about something else but he couldn't, he wanted to carry on what she had started on the sofa and take it to the bedroom but he wanted to make this work out, he really did. When he and Jean went on their first date it wasn't all that special; after having dinner at a fancy restaurant she had invited him over to her place to 'discuss business' and they both ended up in her bedroom. It wasn't the best sex he had ever had but it was satisfying at the time, although there had always been something missing.  
  
Logan was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Ororo come out of her bedroom.  
  
"Logan, what's wrong?" she came towards him and looked at his slightly confused face.  
  
"Ow sorry, I didn't hear ya darlin'. I'm fine..was just thinking"  
  
"Ow right.so have you called Jean yet?"  
  
Logan got up and put his arms around her waist. "Yeah, she.hung up on me, I tried ta explain to her bout us but she jus shouted at me and hung up" he frowned and added "Guess she didn't take it as well as I thought she would"  
  
"Well it is not something that can be taken lightly you know." said Ororo feeling slightly guilty, once again. Logan noticed it and caressed her face gently.  
  
"There's no reason to feel guilty darlin" his smile and his caress reassured Ororo and made her feel it better.  
  
"Mmm, if you say so." she smiled satisfied and leaned into his palm, reveling in the surprisingly soft touch of his strong hand. She then brought her hand to his and brought it to her lips, kissing his palm briefly. Ororo went to get her bag and came back to his side.  
  
"By the way darlin, ya look wonderful." said Logan as he looked at her up and down. Ororo felt herself blush at the compliment. She had decided to wear a pair of tight blue jeans and a sleeveless white top that revealed a hint of her cleavage, which definitely set Logan's eyes wondering.  
  
"Thank you. Well let's get going I have a lot of shopping to do." She said as she kissed his cheek and took his hand.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
After taking Ororo to do her shopping.....  
  
Ororo had been to several restaurants in her life but none of those fancy places compared to a sunny day in the park with a basket full of goodies and a handful of roses.  
  
"When exactly did you get time to do all of this Logan? It's wonderful, all these roses and the food. You actually bothered to cook?" she was taking in the wonderful smell of the roses he had given her when he started explaining.  
  
"Well first of all I woke up really early this morning and I decided to go back to my place. After I took a shower I cooked the food, which took me about an hour, and then I called Jean. I had some spare time left so I decided to just come over and surprise ya. I got the flowers on my way to your apartment and hid them in the car.  
  
"Pretty smooth Mr. Logan, any more surprises?" said Ororo as she leaned against the tree behind her and poured some wine in her glass cup.  
  
"No, fer now." he sat right next to her and took out a plastic bowl which had macaroni and cheese inside of it.  
  
"Umm, yummy. Logan you've definitely outdone yourself, you don't really strike me as the type to cook, especially this" she grabbed a fork but was stopped by his hand and she looked at him wondering what he was up to now. He took the fork from her and started feeding her the macaroni. Ororo had to admit that the food tasted really good.  
  
"Logan I'm not a baby, I can eat by myself" she said softly. Logan didn't bother answering and continued in his task, Ororo smiled and ate the food. After a while Ororo returned the favor and fed Logan.  
  
After their picnic they headed back to Ororo's place. It was about 6.30pm which meant they had plenty of time to be with each other. They entered her apartment and Ororo dropped her keys on her kitchen table followed by her bag.  
  
Logan wound his arms around her waist and pressed her back harder against him, letting her know that he needed to have her. Ororo sighed in pleasure as he kissed her neck slowly...  
  
"Goddess Logan.do you know what you do to me." said Ororo huskily, her breathing had become uneven. Logan grinned and pressed her against the kitchen counter even harder, painfully, but she wasn't concerned about that right now...  
  
"No, tell me.." His hands crept beneath her top and slowly reached her breasts, which were covered by the material of her bra. All Ororo could do was moan and occasionally call his name in a whisper. Logan removed his hands away from her breasts and removed her top and then proceeded to remove her bra. He caressed and kissed her bare back and then cupped her breasts with his hands, this made Ororo moan even more. She was surprised by the excitement that was building up within her and the fact that Logan had brought out emotions that she thought were long forgotten.  
  
"Tell me how much ya want me darlin..." whispered Logan in her ear as he gradually massaged her firm breasts. Ororo was not the type to submit easily to any man but there was no point fighting the obvious, she was at Logan's mercy and she was going to give him exactly what he wanted.  
  
"I...Oh Goddess.I want you so bad Logan..." she sighed and added "I've wanted you since the first time I met you at the bar." Logan smiled ruefully and turned her towards him. "The feeling's mutual darlin.." He wasted no time in taking off his trousers and hers, then he carried her to her room and laid her on the bed. He stood up and removed his boxers and laid next to her.  
  
"Ororo, today was wonderful. Have I told ya just how beautiful you are, especially when ya leave yer hair out.." Ororo smiled and pressed herself against him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with no hurry. They were discovering each other for the first time and they both wanted to take it slow.... Logan then put Ororo on top of him and allowed her to take full control of the situation until....  
  
The door bell was ringing and before Ororo could get up Logan held her in place. "Forget it..it's not important, stay here.." He said in a slightly pleading tone of voice.  
  
She sighed and kissed him then she got up and climbed off the bed. Logan sighed and relaxed on the bed.  
  
Ororo quickly put on some clothes and went to open the door.  
  
*Who in the world is it!!!* She opened the door slightly so that only her head could be seen.  
  
"Scott!! What are you doing here?" asked Ororo trying to hide the fact that she was seriously pissed off. *Of all the days to do a surprise visit he had to choose today!!!!*  
  
"What, so now I'm not welcomed anymore!?" he said, acting angry  
  
"No, it's not that it's just that I...I have company." Scott looked at her confused.  
  
"Company..what.OW..ow..ow, I get it well I hope I ain't disturbing anything important." He said with a sly grin.  
  
"Look just hold on ok I need to put something on."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Ororo closed the door and quickly dashed into the bedroom. Logan was lying on the bed comfortably. "So..."  
  
"Listen Logan you need to hide, it's Scott and I don't want him to see you here ok.." Whispered Ororo.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please." said Ororo pleadingly.  
  
"Fine, where do ya want me ta hide?"  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
